El amor viene de quien de amor no sabe nada
by Dameherzen
Summary: " Y aun así, siendo que tal vez pudiera doblarle en edad; siendo que tuve muchos más años de experiencia... Sólo él pudo enseñarme el significado del amor, y sin embargo, de haber sabido, pude aprender mucho más" Fic inspirado en la película "Lolita"


_**Este será un fic basado o más bien inspirado en la película "Lolita" **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo tenía la idea y espero mostrarla bien de aquí a los próximos capítulos D: Está escrito en primera persona, a través del punto de vista de nuestro querido español añsdk. Sin más, comencemos.~ **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba atardeciendo para cuando se me dio el antojo de tomar mi coche y conducir sin rumbo hasta que… no lo sé, posiblemente se acabe el combustible. Es en esta clase de momentos en las que se me da por pensar; pensar en mi vida, en los mejores y peores momentos de ella, cuyo enfermo terminal el cual quiere saber si esta valió o no la pena.

Las clásicas preguntas que vienen a mi cabeza por lo general son… el si alguna vez le volveré a ver, con su ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas…; si es que no lo veo, el si por lo menos encontraré a alguien como él… Al cabo de los años, esa pregunta se ha ido respondiendo sola y no, jamás encontraré a alguien, no existen dos como mi Lovi, él era único y sin embargo, estúpidamente sigo teniendo un poco de esperanza.

Mi sufrimiento y a la vez, la sonrisa de mis memorias, se remontan hacia ya varios años. No hacía mucho que había terminado mis estudios para ser profesor de literatura, siempre soñé con dedicarme a la música, pero por voluntad de mi madre opté por enseñar. En un principio se podría decir que odié a esa mujer por darle en el gusto, pero si no hubiese sido por ella, seguramente estaría drogado con mi grupo y no contando esta historia.

Llovía suavemente mientras me dirigía en auto hacia el hogar en el que haría clases, porque era profesor particular y no me arrepiento de no haberme quedado mejor en una escuela enseñando a un grupo de niños malcriados, aunque si lo pienso, tal vez los malcriados son los que más me agradaban…

Estacioné el vehículo y mientras escapaba de la lluvia hacia el interior de la casa algo llamó mi atención; se trataba de un jovencito el cual se columpiaba melancólicamente en uno de esos clásicos neumáticos colgados al árbol, en cuanto me dediqué a mirarle, pensando en si debía saludarle, este pareció sentir mi presencia y me observó de reojo, noté como analizaba mi persona y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a desviar la mirada como si yo fuese algo de lo más desagradable. Oculté la mano levantada con la que planeaba dar el gesto de saludo y toqué un par de veces el timbre, podía escuchar algunas voces del otro lado, pero no entendía muy bien lo que decían, al fin y al cabo una sirvienta me abrió la puerta.

Era una casa preciosa, debo admitir. Esta estaba complementada con variados cuadros de artistas populares y otros desconocidos para mí, algunos instrumentos y vaya cantidad de libros… Es lo que hace que una persona tan sencilla como yo anhele algún día la posesión de aquellos materiales y de una propiedad similar.

-¡Ah, señor Fernandez! Me alegra de que no haya faltado por la lluvia.- Anunció un hombre de apariencia jovial y despreocupada. – Hazme llamar a Feli, por favor.- Le pidió a una sirvienta.

- No es problema.- Aseguré con una sonrisa.

-¿Se le ofrece una copa de vino?-

-No, gracias… No creo que sea adecuado antes de dar clases.- Dije aunque por dentro me mataba repentinamente una sed.

Prontamente llegó un niño de alegres facciones; cabello castaño, ojos avellana, tez blanca… Me quedé mirando un particular rizo a un costado de su cabeza, y ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía un poco al niño que vi hace un momento columpiándose.

-Bueno… Puedes dar las clases en el vestíbulo. Ahora si me disculpan…- Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al menor y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Señor! Ah… Lamento mi imprudencia, pero…. ¿Sólo le enseñaré a un niño? Digo… al llegar vi a un menor fuera.- Se detuvo en cuanto le hablé y rió suavemente, pero yo no entendí en qué momento dije una broma.

-Te refieres a Lovino. Descuida, dudo que ponga atención aunque también le des clases.-

-No tendría problema en intentarlo, yo podría….-

-Sólo preocúpate de este jovencito, el otro es un poco difícil, pero también recibe sus adecuados estudios.- Me aseguró y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

Bueno, tampoco debía ser mi problema. Suspiré suavemente y le dirigí una mirada al menor el cual parecía observar algo preocupado hacia la puerta. Pedí que nos llevaran hasta el vestíbulo en donde planeaba comenzar la lección.

-Feliciano, ¿Verdad?- Le sonreí.- Necesito saber qué es lo último que viste con tu último profesor para saber qué repasar, ¿Vale?. – Pareció dudar en cuanto tomó el cuaderno para entregármelo. Estaba más completo y ordenado de lo que esperaba, al parecer sería sencillo. Pero, al comenzar a revisar lo que supuestamente había aprendido no tenía la menor idea.  
-Muy bien…Tu ortografía no es mala, así que supongo que empezaremos por las normas básicas…- Me resigné a decir.

-¡Señorito, espere por favor! ¡Acabo de barrer el suelo!- Se escuchó de pronto en el pasillo, de inmediato entendí. El mismo niño que vi en el jardín ahora cruzaba por el vestíbulo; estaba completamente empapado y claramente molesto por alguna razón. Nos miró de reojo y el menor al que estaba enseñando cubrió avergonzado el cuaderno, ante esto, el de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua y frunció más el ceño.

-Maldito ladrón…- Mencionó bajo repentinamente y pasó de largo para luego subir las escaleras mientras que la sirvienta continuaba corriendo tras él con una toalla entre sus manos.

-¿Son hermanos?- Pregunté estúpidamente, era claro por el evidente parecido entre ambos.

-Ah… sí. Este cuaderno es suyo…- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo… No importa cuán atrasado estés, debo asegurarme de que aprendas bien, ¿Puedes traerme tu cuaderno?-

Ahora entendía el problema. Al parecer habían aprendido juntos, porque tenían supuestamente lo mismo, pero…. él lo tenía más desordenado, por así decirlo.

-Dibujas…bien…- Le comenté mientras revisaba. Varias hojas estaban decoradas con pequeños dibujitos y rayones, otros contenidos se mantenían resumidos o más bien no escribía una sola cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son dos horas por día, pero me fue algo difícil. El niño no era malo ni desordenado, pero se distraía con gran facilidad. Al fin y al cabo logramos avanzar un poco, y ordenar aquel cuaderno.

Ya me disponía a marcharme cuando una de las sirvientas me indicó que el señor Vargas deseaba que yo le esperara un poco mientras terminaba con lo suyo. Sin más, me senté en uno de los sillones y por fin pude aceptar un trago. Como la copa era algo pequeña me estaba asegurando de disfrutarlo lentamente.

-Está envenenado.- Escuché repentinamente y no pude evitar atorarme, comenzando a toser frenéticamente por unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamé y el menor rió un momento con burla.

-¿En verdad fuiste tan idiota para creerlo?- Se sentó en un sillón de enfrente con las rodillas tomadas. Creí que no le importaba embarrar el mueble, pero me di cuenta que no traía zapatos ni medias; traía ropa seca: pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camisa desarreglada, pero su cabello seguía estando mojado.

-Bu-Bueno… lo dijiste de repente…-Exhalé- Dios, me asustaste.- Admití llevándome una mano al pecho, el menor volvió a reír maliciosamente. Supuse que se marcharía en ese entonces, pero para cuando le volví a mirar seguía ahí y parecía sumamente serio, como si pensara en algo.- Am… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, niño?- Le pregunté lo más amable posible.

-¿Niño? ¡Qué demonios! No soy un niño- Se cruzó de brazos indignado.- Y no es como si quisiera algo de ti, bastardo.-

-Lo siento, es que como estabas ahí yo…-

-Es mi casa. Puedo estar donde quiera, cuando yo quiera.- En ese momento se escuchó la risa de un hombre mayor, me parece que hablaba con dos mujeres; el menor se inquietó un momento, frunció el ceño y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, justo antes de que llegara el señor.

-Hehe.. Sí, ya sabes dónde nos veremos esta noche mi… -Se detuvo en cuanto me vio, soltó a la mujer y esta se fue disimuladamente.- Cof Cof… Fernandez. Me alegra que sigas aquí. ¿Cómo te fue con Feli?- Me sonrió como si nada.

-Ah… Él parece ser distraído, pero es buen alumno.- Respondí tratando de parecer profesional.- Por cierto, me había traído el cuaderno de su hermano… Creo que tal vez él no muestre tanto interés como el menor, pero parece ser un poco más dedicado…-

-Lovino… Bueno, él es un caso especial, pero no nos centremos en él por ahora.- Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras hablaba.- Mh.. Con que distraído. Estoy seguro que a mi nieto le gusta aprender, suele leer bastante. Pero, tiene razón con su opinión. ¿Podría seguir con sus clases?- Me pidió juntando ambas manos a modo de súplica.

- Yo no veo razón por la cual no seguir.- Aseguré rascándome una mejilla.

-¡Excelente!- Tomó una hoja de papel y anotó algo en ella.- En caso de cualquier cosa, este es mi número. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Llevaba algún tiempo dando clases y sin darme cuenta le tomé una especie de cariño a aquel hogar, aunque aun me mantuviese, no por opción, bastante distanciado del hijo mayor. Y tal vez nuestro acercamiento no se produjo de la mejor manera en la que desease yo.

Un día cualquiera, me dirigía nuevamente a la hacienda. Feliciano había avanzado bastante, nuestros repasos ya habían terminado hace bastante y ahora nos dedicábamos a ver nuevos contenido y trabajar con algunos textos.

Me bajé del vehículo como costumbre, pero esta vez había algo extraño; demasiado ruido, para ser precisos. En cuanto entré me enteré del porqué, al parecer estaban redecorando una de las habitaciones en desuso para dar una fiesta.

-Lamento las molestias, pero no creo que mi nieto se concentre de este modo. Ah.. ¿Sería mucho si lo llevaras a otro sitio? Podrían dar clases en tu casa, yo no tengo problema.- Siempre he pensado que tal vez él sea demasiado despreocupado con respecto a los menores.

-Creo que unas clases al aire libre nos vendrían bien a ambos.- Respondí sonriéndole.

-Nonno, ¿Podemos ir con mi fratello?- Pidió, aquello me parecía una excelente idea, pero algo incómoda. No había tratado de ningún modo con él y tal vez el estar los tres se nos fuera demasiado tenso, pero realmente me había conmovido un poco el verlo siempre solo, al menos cuando yo estaba presente.

-Si Antonio no tiene inconvenientes…si él quiere ir…- Se limitó a decir sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

-Por mí está bien.- Aseguré. Feliciano se alegró de ambas respuestas y salió corriendo en cierta dirección, de la cual no volvió tras varios minutos. Cargaba dos bolsos en los que se apreciaban algunos cuadernos y libros, mientras que detrás de él venía Lovino quién caminaba con el rostro serio.- Entrégame eso. –Le dije apiadándome del peso que llevaba.

-Mi hermano aceptó venir a cambio de que yo llevara sus cosas.- Explicó.

-Bueno, ahora yo aceptaré llevarlos si me entregan lo de ambos.- Dije tomando las cosas de una buena vez para salir vigilando de que efectivamente ambos me siguieran.

Nos subimos al vehículo y dejé las cosas en el asiento del copiloto ya que ellos se sentaron atrás. Noté que uno de los bolsos no traía precisamente libros, por lo que no pude evitar revisar disimuladamente.

-¿Comida?- Pensé en voz alta.

-Si no como algo me volveré loco- Comentó el mayor desviando la mirada. Sonreí divertido por ello y emprendí la marcha.

Fuimos hasta una pintoresca plaza en las que planeaba dar clases, pero al fin y al cabo no hicimos nada. Les compré un helado a los niños y salimos por allí a dar vueltas para pasar el día antes de volver a casa.

-Si su abuelo les pregunta, analizamos un texto de…de… am…¿****?- Les sugerí.

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó el de ojos avellana.

-De todos modos, ¿No es hora de irnos a casa? Tus dos horas ya pasaron…- Comentó secamente el mayor.

-Bueno, es que me la estoy pasando tan bien…- Expliqué inflando las mejillas.- ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos algo y nos vamos?-

-¡Yo quiero un helado!- Dijo Feliciano.

-Ya te compré uno, podría caerte mal y la culpa sería mía.-

-Yo también quiero un helado…- Agregó Lovino. Suspiré y acepté por lo que nos dirigimos a la heladería mientras revisaba cuanto me quedaba en efectivo.

- ¡Mi billetera no está!- Anuncié tras tocar todos mis bolsillos-

-¡Ah! ¿Se lo habrán robado?- Dijo preocupadamente el menor.

-Con lo idiota que es…- Apoyó el mayor.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dije encogiéndome de hombro y apoyándome en la puerta del auto.- Bueno… les prometí invitarlos a beber algo… ¿Un té estaría bien? No creo tener nada más.- Les propuse claramente desanimado.

-¿Vamos a ir a tu casa?- Se animó Feliciano.

Subimos al auto, me aseguré de revisar nuevamente mis bolsillos y también el vehículo, aunque todos sabíamos que lo estaba trayendo en el abrigo. Decidí olvidarme por completo del dinero y puse en marcha el motor. Estuve pensando todo el trayecto en qué momento pude haberlo perdido, por poco no me percato del carro de bomberos que solicitaba permiso para pasar por medio de la vía. Me hice a un lado volviendo a la realidad, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que dejé las preocupaciones.

-Qué extraño, al parecer hay un incendio cerca…- Pensé mirando la dirección del carro, inevitablemente debimos seguirlo por un momento, pero tras dar la vuelta en la esquina…

-N-No puede…..- Detuve el vehículo en seco, asustando por un momento a los niños. Al final de la calle podía apreciar mi casa en llamas, gran parte se había ya echado abajo. No lograba reconocerla, más sin embargo, sé que había una propiedad ahí, en donde una vez viví, de donde salí hoy con tanta tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos, cálmate. No deberías ser tú quién estuviese llorando, ¿No crees?- Le decía el hombre a su nieto quién por alguna razón, lloraba mi perdida. – Anda Fernandez, sírvete otra copa.- Me invitó mandando a que me dieran más vino, no dije nada, más me lo bebí con ganas.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, no pude contactar mi casa…- Le dije completamente desanimado, al oír mi propia voz suspiré suavemente, tal vez no era justo para nadie mostrarme así.

-No hay de qué, de todos modos eres un buen amigo de la familia. Por cierto… Pensaba en que… Tal vez podrías quedarte aquí, ¿Qué te parece? Una vivienda, a cambio de que les enseñes a mis nietos por las mismas dos horas de un principio. Sé que también necesitarás dinero, pero… como estarías aquí, podrías buscarte un trabajo y luego dar tus clases a la hora que más te convenga. –

-Realmente le estaría muy agradecido,pero… no podría…-

-¿No te quedarás con nosotros?- Preguntó con un rostro suplicante el menor que lloraba hacia algunos segundos.

-Es que… también es algo difícil.- Le expliqué sin estar muy convencido, la propuesta era bastante buena.

-No es necesario que te quedes para siempre, claro está. Puedes irte cuando quieras.- Continuó el señor.

El día me pareció demasiado corto para todos los acontecimientos, pero de una forma u otra terminé quedándome en ese lugar. No me convencía del todo el de que vivir en aquella hacienda fuera del todo una buena idea a pesar de no estar en ningún lugar desconocido, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir, mi dinero era escaso, y al menos esa noche no preferí llamar a ningún amigo.

Esa noche no pude dormir, así que en vez de levantarme y volverme a recostar una y otra vez, o quedarme mirando el techo; fui hasta la cocina y me preparé un café, me senté y ahí es donde decidí aclarar mis pensamientos.

-No creo que sea bueno ir con Francis o Gilbert…- Me dije a mi mismo mientras descartaba mis posibilidades.

Unos pasos interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con una pequeña figura de apariencia somnolienta; venía frotándose los ojos, por ende no notó mi presencia hasta que yo me aventuré a hacérselo notar.

-¿Lovino? ¿No es tarde para que estés levantado?- Pregunté y este se dio la vuelta algo asustado, en ese entonces me di cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Q-Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Exclamó.

-Bueno… Me dejaron pasar la noche aquí…. Y varias más.-

-No te entiendo...-

-Me quedaré por un tiempo.- Le di un sorbo al café que me había preparado. Fue evidente su sorpresa por el minuto en el que se mantuvo en silencio. Sacó algo del refrigerador y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Nunca me dicen nada, joder. Ahora tendré que soportarlo a este.- Masculló entre dientes.

-Oye, eso fue cruel- Me quejé de broma, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.- ¿Podríamos hacer el intento de llevarnos mejor mientras esté aquí?- Sugerí. Me observó unos cuantos segundos y desvió la mirada.

-Como sea.- Se limitó decir y se marchó por donde vino. Algo en esa actitud me hizo sonreír y pensar que tal vez mi estadía en aquel hogar podría ser una experiencia más interesante de lo aparente. ..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Muy bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo xD **_

_**Aun no tengo completamente asegurado la fecha en la que esto sucede, pero sería más o menos como en los 70, tal vez más, tal vez menos. (?)**_

_**Unas cosas que quisiera aclarar. Lovino tiene unos 13 o 14 años, pero la mayor parte de la historia transcurrirá cuando esté en sus 15/16, mientras que Antonio tiene rodeando los 24 o un poco más. Es muy posible que este fic tenga contenido sexual, pero yo no quiero traer la idea de que Toño es un pedófilo, porque no es así :c ¿Vale? **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, criticas.. Hasta la próxima c:**_


End file.
